


Date Night Distraction

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Movies prompt:Author's Choice, any couple, one of them wants to make out during the movie, and the other actually wants to watch the filmIn which Rodney wants to watch the movie and John had to put in a little extra effort to distract him.





	

John nuzzled behind Rodney’s ear, breathing in the warm scent of his skin and the light, flowery tones of the Athosian soap he used.

“You know, Johnson Space Center looks nothing like that,” Rodney said.

“Mmm hmm.” John ran his hand over Rodney’s chest, lingering over the raised nubs of his nipples. Rodney had the best nipples. They were sensitive, much more than John’s, and often very visible through his shirt. Like now.

“I mean, honestly, even in the near future the government isn’t revamping the architecture on perfectly serviceable buildings. They’re barely interested in funding NASA as it is!”

It might have been a miscalculation, choosing a science-based movie for date night. Well, John would just have to try harder to distract him.

“Seriously? The VAB is at Kennedy, not Johnson! That’s just lazy research.”

John let his hand drift down and started working the button and zipper of Rodney’s pants. Rodney spread his legs a little, but his gaze never left the monitor.

“I’ll say this. That guy is pretty hot.”

John flashed a glance at the screen. “Which one?”

“The one who plays Bucky.”

Rodney’s zipper tore a little at the side seam as John yanked it down, a bit more forcefully than needed.

“Hey!” Rodney protested. “This is my only pair of jeans!”

“Hey!” John shot back. “This is your only boyfriend.”

“What?”

He pulled Rodney’s half-hard cock out. “You might show just a little interest in the proceedings.”

“I thought we were watching the movie.” And still Rodney wasn’t giving John his full attention.

Time for drastic measures. John abandoned Rodney, getting up off the bed.

“Are you making popcorn?” Rodney asked hopefully, not seeming to realize that his cock was still exposed. Or maybe he just didn’t care. He was very comfortable being naked under the right conditions.

Instead of replying, John started unbuttoning his shirt while simultaneously rolling his hips. He hummed along to the George Michael lyrics he heard in his head. 

_Sex is natural - sex is good_  
_Not everybody does it_  
_But everybody should_  
_Sex is natural - sex is fun_  
_Sex is best when it's... One on one_

John dropped his shirt to the floor and ran his hands over his chest and down his abdomen.

“Uh…what’re you doing?” Rodney asked. 

John just smirked, hips still moving as he worked his pants down his legs. He kicked the pants aside, and he was just standing there in his boxer briefs. He wasn’t fully hard yet himself, but having Rodney’s laser focus finally on him was helping things along.

_What's your definition of dirty baby_  
_What do you consider pornography_  
_Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby_  
_Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

John dipped both hands below the waistband of his underwear, one stroking his cock and the other reaching below to cup his balls. Rodney was the only person he’d ever felt comfortable enough with to put on that kind of exhibition, and he was gratified when Rodney took his own cock in hand, now fully riveted to the John Sheppard Sex Show.

“So fucking hot,” Rodney said in a hushed voice. “I wanna see all of you.”

“Do something about it, then,” John challenged.

When he was properly motivated, Rodney could move with incredible haste. He got himself out of his clothes in record time, and then he was kneeling reverently in front of John. 

John pulled his hands out of his boxer briefs and put them on Rodney’s head, fingers stroking through his hair. Only the promise of sex would get Rodney to forget about his achy knees.

“Sure you don’t want to finish the movie?” John teased.

“What movie?”

Rodney peeled the boxer briefs down John’s thighs, and John shivered when the cooler air hit his exposed flesh. He didn’t have to suffer long, though, because Rodney immediately had his mouth on John, his breath deliciously hot and moist.

Distractible as he might be, once something grabbed Rodney’s attention he was all in. And he could do seriously amazing things with his tongue. It didn’t take long for John’s balls to draw up and his orgasm to hit him like a Wraith blast. He emptied himself down Rodney’s throat while Rodney hummed his approval.

John had no idea how he kept from collapsing in a heap on the floor. He stayed on his feet long enough for Rodney to walk him backwards to the bed, where he flopped down on his back feeling pleasantly buzzed with sexual gratification. 

Rodney straddled him, cock bobbing, and started jerking himself off. John watched in heavy-lidded appreciation. He loved the way Rodney’s muscles moved, loved the heat of lust and desire in his eyes. John stroked his hands down Rodney’s back and over his ass. He teased at Rodney’s entrance with one finger, circling and pressing but never pushing in, not without lube.

“Fuck,” Rodney choked out, and then he was coming all over John’s chest and stomach. John had never seen anyone orgasm as hard or with as much volume of come as Rodney McKay.

As date nights went, John would call it a success.

Rodney cleaned him up, and they spent some time cuddling and kissing on the bed until John couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He lay curled up against Rodney, head on his chest, grateful that the following day was their designated Sunday. That meant they could sleep in. And maybe dig out the lube and have a proper slow fuck. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.

The last thing John heard before he fell asleep was: “You can’t get a fucking storm like that on Mars!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I don’t know. This was just supposed to be funny, and then it turned porny. ::shrugs::
> 
>  _I Want Your Sex_ courtesy of the late, great George Michael. The movie John and Rodney are watching is _The Martian_ , which I have never seen and so Rodney’s comments might come out of order in the context of the action happening on screen.


End file.
